Bez dogmatu/23 maja.
Oddaliłem się na pewien czas z Płoszowa deszcze i dlatego, by zostawić Anielce czas do jakiegokolwiek postanowienia. W Warszawie i w czasie powrotnej drogi do Płoszowa starałem się odgadnąć, co mianowicie postanowi. Wiedziałem, że nie mogła wprost napisać do męża: Przyjeżdżaj i zabieraj mnie, bo Płoszowski napastuje mnie swoją miłością. Nie uczyniłaby tego nawet, gdyby mnie nienawidziła. Natura jej zbyt jest na to delikatna. Pominąwszy, że wynikłoby z tego koniecznie jakieś zajście między mną a Kromickim, Anielka musiałaby porzucić chorą matkę, albowiem zdrowie pani Celiny nie pozwala jej na opuszczenie Płoszowa. Położenie Anielki jest istotnie trudne i ja wziąłem to w rachubę przedtem, nim uczyniłem jej wyznanie. Ale wracając tu zląkłem się, czy jej nie przyjdzie do głowy zamknąć się w pokoju matki i unikać mnie ile możności. Po chwili jednak uspokoiłem się. Na wsi i pod jednym dachem jest to zupełnie niemożliwe, a w każdym razie stałoby się nadto widoczne i zwróciłoby uwagę ciotki i pani Celiny, następnie zrodziłoby jakieś podejrzenia i mogłoby źle wpłynąć na zdrowie tej ostatniej. Prawdę mówiąc wyzyskuję położenie bez skrupułu, ale kto go nie wyzyskuje, gdy kocha? Odgadywałem, że Anielka, choćby najmocniej była mi wzajemną, nie zechce jednak pozwolić, bym w przyszłości powtarzał jej wyznania, że będzie się opierała nawet daleko silniej, niż opierają się zwykle kobiety zamężne, bo wobec jej zasad, wobec jej skromności, każde najmniejsze ustępstwo będzie się jej wydawało niesłychaną zbrodnią. Lecz jakimże sposobem mogła mi zabronić, bym jej nie mówił o swojej miłości? Jeden miała tylko środek: uzyskać moją dobrowolną na to zgodę; przypuszczałem, że zechce rozmówić się ze mną stanowczo – i nie myliłem się. Przybywszy do Płoszowa znalazłem ją mizerną, ale spoglądała na mnie dość raźnie. Widocznie miało kochane biedactwo gotowe w zapasie argumenty i wierzyło w ich siłę; wierzyło, że gdy je wypowie, nie pozostanie mi nic innego, tylko położyć uszy po sobie i umilknąć raz na zawsze. Anielskie złudzenie, że prawda może być tylko jedna na świecie! Nie wdawaj się ze mną nigdy, moja Anielko, w żadne rozumowania, bo ja jeśli wierzę w jaką prawdę i w jakie argumenty, to chyba w prawdę i prawa miłości, a przy tym dość jestem przebiegły, by każdy twój argument przewrócić jak rękawiczkę i uczynić z niego broń przeciw tobie. Nie ocalą cię ani twoje rozumowania, ani moja dla ciebie litość, bo im się okażesz bielszą, doskonalszą, im bardziej mnie wzruszysz, tym cię będę kochał więcej, a im bardziej cię pokocham, tym będziesz mi pożądańszą. Mam dla ciebie tylko krokodyle łzy, które płynąc zaostrzają zarazem moją drapieżność. To jest błędne koło miłości. Na sam widok Anielki poczułem się w tym kole. Po południu, w dniu mego powrotu, gdy pani Celina usnęła głęboko na werandzie, Anielka dała mi znak, bym poszedł za nią w głąb ogrodu. Zmiarkowałem po jej twarzy, która uderzyła mnie swą niezwykłą powagą, że teraz właśnie chce się ze mną rozmówić, poszedłem więc za nią skwapliwie. W miarę jak oddalaliśmy się od werandy, animusz Anielki począł jednak niknąć. Spostrzegłem, że przybladła, że widocznie przestrasza ją własna energia, ale że nie mogła się już cofnąć, więc poczęła mówić niepewnym głosem: – Żebyś ty wiedział, jaka ja byłam nieszczęśliwa przez te kilka dni... – Czy myślisz, że i mnie lekko żyć? – odpowiedziałem. – Nie, nie myślę – i dlatego mam do ciebie wielką prośbę... Wiem, że ty wszystko rozumiesz, że jesteś wspaniałomyślny i dobry – więc mi nie odmówisz; jestem tego pewna, bo cię znam. – Powiedz mi, czego żądasz? – Trzeba, Leonie, żebyś ty wyjechał za granicę i nie wracał, póki mama nie będzie w stanie opuścić Płoszowa. Byłem pewny, że tego właśnie zażąda, przez chwilę jednak milczałem, jakbym szukał odpowiedzi. – Możesz mną rozporządzać, jak zechcesz – rzekłem – ale powiedz mi przynajmniej, czemu skazujesz mnie na wygnanie? – Ja cię nie skazuję na wygnanie, ale ty wiesz dlaczego... – Wiem – odpowiedziałem z nieudanym smutkiem i rezygnacją – dlatego, że oddałbym za ciebie ostatnią kroplę krwi; dlatego, że gdyby piorun miał w tej chwili w jedno z nas uderzyć, to ja bym ciebie osłonił, a swoją głowę nadstawił; że wziąłbym na siebie wszystko złe, jakie cię może spotkać; dlatego, że cię kocham nad życie – to istotnie są ciężkie grzechy... – Nie – przerwała z wysiłkiem energii Anielka – ale dlatego, że ja jestem żoną człowieka, którego kocham i szanuję – i że nie chcę słuchać takich słów! Zniecierpliwienie i gniew wstrząsnęły mną nagle jak iskra elektryczna. Wiedziałem, że Anielka nie mówi prawdy, że miłością i szacunkiem dla męża osłaniają się wszystkie kobiety zamężne, gdy zdarzy im się stanąć na rozdrożu życia – wszystkie, o zakład! – choćby ani cienia tych uczuć nie miały w sercu; a jednak słowa Anielki tak zgrzytnęły po moich nerwach, żem ledwie zdołał powstrzymać wykrzyk: Kłamiesz, bo ani go kochasz, ani szanujesz! Lecz jednocześnie przyszła mi myśl, że ta jej energia wkrótce się wyczerpie, więc odpowiedziałem niemal pokornie: – Nie gniewaj się na mnie, Anielko – ja wyjadę! I widziałem, że ją ta pokora moja rozbraja, że jej mnie żal. Nagle zerwała liść z niskiej gałęzi i poczęła go rozrywać nerwowo. Czyniła nadludzkie wysilenia, żeby się nie rozpłakać, a miała pełne piersi łkań. Ja byłem także poruszony do dna duszy i mówiłem dalej z pewną trudnością: – Nie dziw się jednak, że się ociągam, bo to przecie okropna krzywda dla mnie. Ja ci już powiedziałem, że nie żądam niczego więcej prócz tego, żebym mógł oddychać tym samym powietrzem i patrzeć na ciebie. Bóg widzi, że to chyba niezbyt wiele. I to jest całe moje dobro... A ty mi i to odejmujesz! Pomyśl tylko: każdy może tu przyjechać, rozmawiać z tobą, patrzeć na ciebie – tylko ja nie – i to dlatego, żeś mi droższa niż innym. Co to za wyrafinowane okrucieństwo losu! Wejdźże na chwilę w moje położenie. Tobie to jest trudno, bo ty nie znasz tej pustki, ty kochasz męża albo się łudzisz, że kochasz, a to prawie wszystko jedno – ale wyobraź sobie na minutę, że jesteś mną, a zobaczysz, że to jest gorsze od wyroku śmierci. Trzeba i nade mną mieć trochę litości. Czy ty wiesz o tym, że odpędzając mnie od siebie pozbawiasz mnie nie tylko swego widoku, ale usuwasz mi jedyną podstawę życia. Mówiłem ci, żem wrócił do kraju z postanowieniem, by dla niego pracować. Może bym w tym znalazł i zapomnienie, i spokój, może bym tym odkupił moje winy dawniejsze; świeżo oto zamierzyłem sprowadzić zbiory ojcowskie – ty mi każesz teraz tego wszystkiego się wyrzec, wszystko porzucić i jechać przed siebie, i rozpocząć znów to bezcelowe życie, bez jednego promienia słońca! Dobrze, wyjadę! Ale wyjadę, jeśli mi za trzy dni ten rozkaz powtórzysz, bo w tej chwili przypuszczam jeszcze, żeś ty nie wiedziała, czym on będzie dla mnie. Teraz już wiesz! Proszę cię o trzy dni – o nic więcej! Anielka zakryła oczy dłonią i poczęła powtarzać: – Ach! Boże! Boże! Boże! Było w tym coś tak poruszającego, taka skarga dziecka na swoją bezradność, że i mnie pochwycił żal ogromny. Nastała chwila, że chciałem jej upaść do nóg i przystać na wszystko, czego żądała, lecz właśnie w tej skardze dojrzałem zapowiedź mego bliskiego zwycięstwa i pożałowałem jego owoców. – Słuchaj mnie – rzekłem – w jednym razie wyjechałbym natychmiast, dziś jeszcze! i przedzieliłbym się od ciebie morzami: oto, gdybym wiedział, że ci to nie tylko dlatego potrzebne, żeby nie mącić sobie spokoju widokiem nieszczęśliwego człowieka, ale i dla twego własnego serca. Mówię do ciebie jak przyjaciel i brat: wiem od ciotki, żeś mnie kochała; jeśli to uczucie żyje jeszcze w tobie – to mnie tu jutro nie będzie. Zupełnie szczery ból dyktował mi te słowa, a jednak były one straszną zasadzką względem Anielki, bo mogły wyrwać z jej ust wyznanie; gdyby zaś to było się stało – nie wiem – może bym istotnie wyjechał, ale na razie byłbym, jak Bóg na niebie, pochwycił ją w objęcia. Lecz ona wzdrygnęła się tylko, jak gdybym dotknął nieostrożnie jej rany; twarz jej zapłonęła w jednej chwili rumieńcem gniewu i oburzenia. – Nie! – zawołała z rozpaczliwym uniesieniem – to nieprawda! nieprawda! Jedź sobie czy zostań, ale to nieprawda! nieprawda! Ja zaś z samego jej uniesienia poznałem, że to może być prawdą. Porwała mnie dzika ochota, żeby jej to powiedzieć z całą brutalnością, wprost w oczy, ale z dala ujrzałem zbliżającą się ku nam ciotkę. Anielka nie zdołała już opanować wzruszenia, tak że ciotka, spojrzawszy na nią, spytała od razu: – Co tobie jest? O czym mówiliście z Leonem? – Anielka – odrzekłem – opowiadała mi, jak źle wpłynęła na zdrowie jej matki sprzedaż Głuchowa – i nie dziwię się, że to ją wzruszyło... Czy siły Anielki były już zupełnie wyczerpane, czy też to kłamstwo moje, do którego musiała się milczeniem przyłączyć, przepełniło i tak już pełny kielich goryczy, dość, że w tej chwili wybuchnęła niepowstrzymanym płaczem; łkania wstrząsały jej ciałem na kształt spazmów; ciotka pochwyciła ją w ramiona i przytuliła do siebie jak dziecko. – Moja Anielko – rzekła – moje kochanie! Cóż na to poradzić... Wola boska we wszystkim! Mnie pięć folwarków grad poniszczył w czasie ostatniej burzy, a nawet panu Chwastowskiemu marnego słowa nie powiedziałam! Nie wiem, dlaczego ta wzmianka o gradzie i pięciu folwarkach wydała mi się czymś tak egoistycznym, tak marnym w porównaniu do jednej łzy Anielki, że porwała mnie złość na ciotkę. – Mniejsza o folwarki – odpowiedziałem szorstko – jej idzie o zdrowie matki. I odszedłem w męce, bom czuł, że zadaję mękę kobiecie, którą kocham nad wszystko. Wygrałem niby na całej linii, a czuję ogromny smutek, jak gdyby przyszłość groziła mi czymś nieznanym a strasznym. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu